Twisted
by X -Unhealthy Obsession- X
Summary: What would happen if you loved an enemy? Would any good come of it? Starfire discovers that friends and lovers don’t have to be on the same wavelength as you when she meets a dashing new villain, more deadly than any other, and he even feels the same...


**Author's Notes: **Heya guys, new story! Just thought I'd say hi to everyone here… hope you like the story!

**Title: **Twisted

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **What would happen if you loved an enemy? Would any good come of it? Starfire discovers that friends and lovers don't have to be on the same wavelength as you when she meets a _dashing _new villain, more deadly than any other. But what if that villain felt the same? What would come from it?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own any Teen Titans, but I do own the characters I create and this plot!

--

Starfire lie on her pink round bed and stared at the ceiling. She was daydreaming again about nothing. The red head wished she could be like the others… speak like them… know what they know… act like them… but most of all, she wanted to fit in.

A soft knock came from her door and Starfire turned her head towards it and rolled her eyes.

'Yes?' she called.

'It's me,' came the calming voice of Robin, her team leader.

Starfire smiled and told him to come in. She did not mind Robin coming in, but when other people were around, she turned nervous, and found it hard to talk to him. She could not understand what came over her at those times, but now she was alone, so it did not matter.

'You okay?' he asked, generally concerned.

'I appreciate your worry, friend Robin, but I am fine. I was just participating in the 'daydreaming' as I believe it is called,' she said in her usual cheerful voice. But it wasn't normal, Robin could detect something behind it, but he could not grasp onto what it was.

'Are you sure? You've been acting odd lately. Wanting to be on your own and all. It's just not you,' Robin spoke slowly, as if trying to engrave the words deep into her. Starfire only smiled.

'I assure you. Now please, I wish to be alone once again.'

The Boy Wonder unwillingly walked to her door and left, looking back at the door to make sure she did not change her mind.

Starfire sighed again. She closed her eyes and prepared for a slumber when a sharp ringing noise alerted her.

'Titans, GO!' she heard Robin scream.

--

Starfire flew over the city at high speed alongside Raven and Beastboy. Robin sped beneath them on his R-Cycle followed closely by Cyborg in the T-Car.

'Titans,' came Robin's voice through the communicator, 'follow Cyborg and I as we have the SatNav. I'm not sure who this guy is, but he's wrecking havoc downtown, and we need to stop him.'

Nobody replied, but everyone listened. As they approached downtown, they could all see what Robin meant by 'wrecking havoc'.

Through the cloud of smoke it was hard to identify the villain, but that was not their job.

'Starfire, fire all in the cloud 'til you find this guy. Raven, keep a watch with Beastboy, me and Cyborg are gonna go and see if we can find any hurt citizens. GO!' Robin called.

All did as they were told. As Starfire fired into the cloud, it begun to clear. Maybe she had hit it? Flying down to the ground she looked around herself cautiously for the culprit.

'That's a mean shot you got, honey,' came a deep voice from someone around the alien. An explosion sounded nearby, but caused no damage. Confused, Starfire looked around to where the sound had come from. It was then she realised what it had done. The explosion had caused a large cloud of smoke to engulf her, so she could no longer see.

'Who are you?' Starfire called desperately.

'I'm your worst nightmare,' it was the same voice as before. Frantic, Starfire looked around herself, but could not see where it was coming from.

'Please! I do not wish to be harmed!'

'You won't be, babe. You won't be. But don't you think it's such a shame that you just can't fit in with your friends? I mean, come on. Look at yourself. You dress different, and you speak different. I'm not even gonna go into what you _don't _know about Earth or I'll be here all day,' he taunted. Starfire's eyes welled up as he continued, 'it doesn't have to be like that. I can help you. I can help you learn to speak like an American, dress like an American, and more. What do you say?'

'Let me see you first. Then I shall speak my answer,' Starfire attempted not to weep.

'Okay then. But you'll be surprised.'

Out of the smoke, and silhouette came into vision, and then slowly became clearer.

A man with dark messy hair, ice blue eyes, and a five o'clock shadow appeared infront of Starfire. He was wearing faded and torn jeans, with a plain white shirt. For a villain, he seemed quite classy.

The feeling that Starfire caught when she was around Robin with her friends suddenly aroused in her stomach, which confused her. She was not with Robin and the other Titans, she was with a total stranger.

'Well, what's your answer?' he asked, casually setting his arm alight with the click of a finger, then diminishing the flames within a second.

'I do not know…'

'I tell you what, babe, sleep on it. I'll meet you tomorrow. See ya,' and with that he was gone, along with the smoke.

'Starfire!' came the voice of a distressed Robin.

'Robin!' she cried, relieved to be back with him, and she threw herself onto him, wrapping her arms around him tightly. Robin blushed, but hugged her back.

'What happened?' asked Cyborg.

'Nothing. I could not see him but he spoke to me. You have no need to fear, my friends, I was not harmed.'

All the Titans looked at each other worriedly, but when Starfire says something like that, there is not much you can do to about it.

--

_**Well it was only short and slow, but what do you think? R&R! I need at least 5 before I'll update D**_


End file.
